


Из Нуази-ле-Сек (2)

by Fausthaus



Series: Письма [2]
Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Мы оставили там несколько мертвых тел. И даже не помогли раненым. Вас их судьба не волновала. Мне до них не было никакого дела. Возможно, кто-нибудь упрекнул бы нас в равнодушии или холодности, но меня гораздо больше волновала ваша рана, чем несколько наемников, которые даже не поняли, насколько коротка может быть жизнь человека
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Письма [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639075
Kudos: 5





	Из Нуази-ле-Сек (2)

Мой друг!

Вы так долго не отвечали на мое письмо, что я вновь начал тревожиться о вашем самочувствии. Вы не должны были отправляться в свое имение, не поправившись окончательно. И я тщетно пытаюсь убедить себя в том, что никоим образом не мог этому воспротивиться. Это не так. Однако я по-прежнему страшусь вашего неудовольствия и неодобрительного взгляда. И поэтому уступаю вам, даже если знаю, что не должен этого делать. Но вы слишком дороги мне. Я не желаю стеснять вашей свободы даже в малейшей степени. Я надеюсь, вы простите мне подобную откровенность.

Возможно мое поведение покажется вам недостойным дворянина и вашего друга, но иногда мне очень трудно жить без вас. Я придумываю тысячу оправданий для вашего отсутствия, чтобы не думать о единственно верном: вы не можете долго находиться рядом со мной. И дело не в том, что управляющему необходимо ваше присутствие в поместье или каких-либо причинах, связанных с вашим имением. Вы устаете быть рядом со мной постоянно. Я отдаю должное вашему терпению: вы никогда не дали мне усомниться в вашем хорошем отношении ко мне. Но я понимаю, насколько иногда невыносимо вам быть рядом со мной и терпеть мой несносный нрав. Я сам с трудом понимаю, почему позволяю так вести себя рядом с вами. 

Нет. Я не буду вас обманывать, Атос. Я просто пытаюсь доказать себе, что могу жить без вас. И даже пытаюсь показать это вам. Однако вас мне обмануть не удастся. Вы слишком хорошо знаете причины всех моих поступков. И я понимаю тщетность моих попыток, но остановиться не могу. Я сожалею, что не в силах сдерживать себя.   
И я по-прежнему не могу простить себе, что вы оказались рядом со мной в тот вечер, две недели назад. Если бы последовали собственному совету и уехали к себе днем, вы были бы в безопасности. Но вы позволили себе ответить согласием на мое предложение и остались со мной. 

Я не льщу себя надеждой, что смог бы выжить во время нападения неподалеку от монастыря, но если бы мне было суждено погибнуть, значит так решено Богом. И не мне обсуждать Его решения. Но вы, как всегда, не согласились с замыслом Всевышнего, поскольку он совершенно не отвечал вашим желаниям. Я никогда не забуду вашего яростного взгляда, устрашившись которого нападающие замешкались. Вы же не колебались ни секунды: ваша шпага превратилась в смертельное оружие. Вы не щадили никого. Именно в этот момент я понял то, что вы скрывали от меня и возможно от себя: я не был вам настолько безразличен, как я себе вообразил. Вы так безрассудно бросились меня защищать, что я перестал вас узнавать. Однако мгновение спустя, уже обороняясь сам, я вспомнил один из прежних поединков. Тот самый, на улице Феру, когда я решил, что потерял вас навсегда. Я не в силах до сих пор забыть, что происходило после того, как вас ранили, а Каюзак набросился на нас с Портосом. Мы сумели тогда выжить, нам помогла злость и боль от потери, казавшаяся мне в тот момент невыносимой. 

Я не мог помочь вам, когда вы пытались подняться, не взирая на тяжелую рану, потому что мне не давали даже сделать шаг в вашу сторону. И позже я убил всех, кто не позволил мне облегчить вашу боль. Портос лишь однажды сказал, что никогда не забудет моего взгляда, когда нас силой уводили из кабачка. Я сумел отомстить за оскорбление. И речь не идет о честном поединке, после которого мы сумели скрыться. Эпитет, который использовал Его Высокопреосвященство, назвав нас головорезами, не был далек от истины. Только произносить его следовало в единственном числе. Бог или дьявол сохранили тогда Каюзака, который покинул место нападения раньше всех, но только для того, чтобы предоставить вам право самому решить его судьбу через несколько дней. А теперь уже никто и никогда не узнает, что произошло в действительности на улице Феру. Никому не пришло в голову усомниться в нашем рассказе господину де Тревилю. Я всегда умел убедительно лгать. И Портос оказался хорошим учеником  
Мы вернулись в кабачок, как только смогли. Вы по-прежнему были без сознания. И никто не помог вам, решив, что вы мертвы и больше ни в чем не нуждаетесь. Именно в тот момент мое самообладание меня покинуло. Я не мог сдвинуться с места и никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Я навсегда сохраню чувство невероятной признательности Портосу, который, не обратив внимания на мое недостойное поведение, с присущим ему здравомыслием и основательностью остановил кровь, которой уже пропитались ваша рубашка и камзол, и перевязал рану несколькими носовыми платками. Через некоторое время мы были уже у вас дома.

Я не мог покинуть вас. Лекарь, которого привел Гримо, не сумел выгнать меня из вашей спальни. Лишь Портосу, что практически вынес меня из комнаты на руках, удалось это сделать. Я за многое ему благодарен. Именно он не дал мне окончательно впасть в отчаяние. Я благодарен за его ложь в кабинете нашего капитана. Я благодарен за то, что он никогда не сказал ни единого слова о событиях, произошедших на улице Феру. А ведь он тоже переживал, но не позволил себе ни на миг усомниться в том, что вы сумеете выжить. А я молился. Вслух. Не замечая ничего, путая слова молитв, позабыв обо всем на свете, кроме вас. Да, мы дрались и раньше, ранения были частыми гостями в нашей сумасбродной жизни, обогащая лекарей, мы давно перестали замечать чужую, да и свою тоже, кровь на манжетах рубашек и отворотах кружев, да и смерть стала привычна и обыденна. Но я не испытывал такого страха, потому, что мы никогда не бросали друг друга в беде. А мы вас покинули в трудную минуту. И не важно, что нас вынудили к подобному трусливому поступку. Мы были обязаны сделать все возможное, чтобы нас не разлучили. Даже умереть. Но мы стали предателями в тот вечер. Мы предали вас. Вы ни одним словом никогда не упрекнули ни меня, ни Портоса. Я уверен, что подобная мысль даже не посещала вас. Но я долгое время не мог самому себе простить, что допустил подобное. Что не смог помочь. Что позволил вам остаться одному. Я поклялся себе, что никогда не покину вас, даже если придется умереть на месте.

Во время нападения у монастыря, когда вас атаковали сразу несколько человек, и я увидел кровь на вашем камзоле, все эти воспоминания в одно мгновение промелькнули у меня перед мысленным взором. Я забыл обо всех заповедях. Мне стала безразлична ценность жизни. Мною овладела лишь злость и ярость. Я дрался за вас, Атос. Я не мог позволить, чтобы все повторилось. Дороже вас у меня никого нет. И я сделаю все, чтобы помочь вам в трудную минуту. Несмотря на вашу рану, вы легко разобрались со своими противниками.

Вам понравилось моя злость, Атос. Я видел, как блестели ваши глаза, когда вы наблюдали за моими действиями во время поединка. Вы наслаждались.   
Мы оставили там несколько мертвых тел. И даже не помогли раненым. Вас их судьба не волновала. Мне до них не было никакого дела. Возможно, кто-нибудь упрекнул бы нас в равнодушии или холодности, но меня гораздо больше волновала ваша рана, чем несколько наемников, которые даже не поняли, насколько коротка может быть жизнь человека. 

Я не могу простить себе, что вы были в тот вечер рядом со мной, но никогда не забуду вашу усталую улыбку, когда вы поняли, что больше нам ничего не угрожает. Вы рассматривали произошедшее как забавную прогулку и милое развлечение, разнообразившее вашу провинциальную скуку . Но я ни за что больше не поверю в ваше безразличие. Вы подарили мне надежду в самый трудный момент моей жизни. И я теперь понимаю, что не напрасно ждал и надеялся.

Я не прошу вас вернуться немедленно. Я даже не прошу, чтобы вы приезжали в ближайшее время. Слишком во многом мне нужно разобраться самому. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я всегда приду вам на помощь. И никогда не позволю вновь оставить вас одного. И мне уже не важно, что вы думаете о моем поведении. Я слишком вами дорожу, чтобы так просто забыть обо всем, как, без сомнения, сделали вы. 

Я прошу вас только об одном – ответьте мне. Потому что беспокойство за вас, особенно по вечерам, не дает мне покоя. Как оказалось, мое воображение гораздо более изобретательно, чем я предполагал. И мне невыносимо думать, что я не смогу увидеть вас снова. Я не хочу опять переживать то, полное невыносимой муки, чувство, которое я испытал, увидев вас когда-то на улице Феру. Вы изменили мою жизнь. И вы не имеете права так просто уйти из нее. И я не имею намерения возвращаться к моему одинокому существованию теперь, когда я знаю, что вам не безразличен.


End file.
